


Pillow

by ChocoSweets



Series: Bakery Orders [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Affection, Canon Era, Chubby Nero, Cuddling & Snuggling, Devil May Cry 5 (Game), Domestic Bliss, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Unspecified Setting, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSweets/pseuds/ChocoSweets
Summary: Perhaps Kyrie doesn't mind that some of Nero's sharp edges and rigid muscles have gone softer, and that his cheeks have grown ripe with fat. She has noticed from the beginning but hasn’t said a word—it’s not so much, anyway....But he does make a much more comfortable cuddler than before.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: Bakery Orders [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199459
Kudos: 17





	Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:
>
>> _prompt: fat cuddles 👀_
> 
> 🧁 Send requests [here](https://forms.gle/MiZoZqePSLne2kLy6) or [here](https://chocosweets.tumblr.com/ask)! 🧁  
> 🧁 [Masterlist](https://chocosweets.tumblr.com/masterlist) 🧁  
> 🧁 [Tumblr](https://chocosweets.tumblr.com) 🧁 

Perhaps Kyrie doesn't mind that some of Nero's sharp edges and rigid muscles have gone  _ softer _ , and that his cheeks have grown ripe with fat. She has noticed from the beginning but hasn’t said a word—it’s not so much, anyway. There’s nothing she could possibly do to keep him from eating the leftovers from her dinners at night, because he’d insist none of it should go to waste. 

His waist is still trim and his legs are strong, but some of those defined abs have gone chubby. He doesn’t have a very wide stature in the first place, so it’s not really noticeable under his clothes. 

...But he does make a much more comfortable cuddler than before. 

In the early mornings before breakfast preparations (on the rare chance that Nero is up at that hour with her), she'll hole up in their small study room. It has a modest floor-to-ceiling bookshelf that's not quite filled up entirely. 

Kyrie will sit on the old leather couch covered with her quilted blankets and  _ read _ . It is often of the fantasy fairy tales or ancient romance variety, and right there next to her Nero will slump over. Chubby cheek pressed to her shoulder as she smiles and flips each page. The deep inhales of his breath make a calm wash over her. She can feel his slowing heartbeat. He is always on the brink of the waking and slumbering worlds this early.

And as the sun grows brighter pooling through the window behind them, he'll start to sit up, looping an arm around her back and another around her waist protectively, laying against her. When they’re positioned like this, Kyrie feels the softness of his slightly chubby tummy pushed into her side, and the plumpness of his cheeks as he snuggles into her neck. 

Sometimes she’ll start quietly reading passages of her book aloud to him, in a steady tone, and Nero will hum along and rest at the sound of her voice. When he slouches further, his muscles relax and that little belly of his will brush up on her again, hanging down into her lap, warming her up. 

Kyrie folds a bookmark at the corner of her current page, and goes to pinch the flab at his rounded cheek—it looks like cute baby fat. And then she wraps her own arm around his waist, squishing his stomach. That expression, so happy and serene, just makes her desire a quiet little life with him together. 

Yes, perhaps she doesn’t mind Nero being soft at all. 


End file.
